Guardian Angel
by Feienin
Summary: AU setting. After Ciel's parents death he's adopted by the Trancy's to be a servant with a big inheritace  that he's never going to get . Alois realy does have two faces and Sebastian was just looking for his dinner, but they say life isn't easy.


Authors Note: This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, so I hope you like it. Reviews are very welcome, feel free to tell me what you think about it. :) (Also as for my other fics they're on hiatus at the moment until I'm inspired to work on them again :P )

This is an AU set in modern times.

BIG BIG thanks to Chess who looked over this for me! If it wasn't for her your poor eyes would have been burned out by typos and bad grammar! O_o

The sky cried unmercifully that night. The rain poured down in sheets drenching the streets below.

A small figure sat hunched over a wooden table. The torrential rain battered the windows of the bar, causing the image inside to blur. The bar tender glanced over now and again, unsure whether he should allow the kid to stay. Every time he decided it would be cruel to chuck him out in this storm. The boy was soaked through as it was, clothes clinging to his thin frame.

Some where in the back ground a bell clinked, a dull thud followed, a door closing. There was a pause, then footsteps made their way over to his table. A chair scraped on the floorboards. The young boy did not look up but continued to stare down blankly.

"Red wine, please." The newcomers voice was soft almost like a purr. A waitress scampered away.

"You'd better not sit like that for to long. You might contract something nasty."

Sapphire eyes flicked up through a curtain of thick lashes.

"Who's caring." The boy regarded the man in front of him sullenly.

"Well, you must be the most cheerful person I've ever met." A slight smile twisted the corners of the man's mouth.

A slow blink was his only reply.

"Won't your parents be worried about you being out so late?"

Again , another blink.

"You should probably set off home. This rain isn't getting any lighter, and.." He was cut off mid sentence.

"I would if the door wasn't locked."

Although the boy's face betrayed nothing his large midnight blue eyes might have well been windows. Vermilion eyes softened, souls were so easy to read.

"I have a spare room , if you want it."

"I expect you want money for it?"

"No." The stranger smiled again. It was an eerie smile, the sort that you knew was too nice to be true, but you trusted it anyway. "By the way, my name's Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian stood, brushing a stray strand of ebony hair behind his ear. The boy slowly got to his feet.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

They stood and looked at each other for a few moments. Ciel vaguely noticed that the man was at least two heads taller than he was.

"Come on." Sebastian gently guided the dusty-blue haired boy to the door. He complied willingly, with no thought that it could possibly be the last time he walked anywhere.

Blearily Ciel opened his eyes, he couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep but he was now neatly tucked into a warm bed. Closing his eyes he sank further into the soft blankets.

"I brought you some hot chocolate."

He felt some one sit down on the edge of the bed. Ciel briefly wondered who, but was far too warm and comfortable to move. It had been months since he'd slept in a proper bed. Not since he'd left the orphanage. The couple who had adopted him had obviously just wanted a pair of hands to work for them. He doubted they even cared that he hadn't returned yet. After all they had no qualms about locking him out if he returned too late.

"Hey, little one, time to wake up." Contrary to what it was saying the soft calm voice only made Ciel want to drift further into sleep.

There was a soft chuckle.

"The hot chocolate will still be here if you can bring yourself to leave the bed. Though it might get a little cold."

As soon as Sebastian left the boy's blue eyes snapped open. How had he known that he was awake? No one had ever been able to tell whether he was actually sleeping or faking before. Could the man mind read? No. That was impossible.

True to his word the hot chocolate Sebastian had brought was on a bed side table. The way it was festooned with marshmallows and cream reminded Ciel of the high class restaurants his real parents used to take him to.

Why?

Why did these things have to happen? He could still remember the heat of the fire that had consumed the Phantomhive mansion and, his parents. Ciel could also remember the bright cheerful smile of the other boy the Trancy's had adopted, and how quickly it dissolved into tears when he'd asked if the blond was alright.

The word was an ugly place. And knowing his luck this Mr Michaelis would be no better. A terrible thought suddenly crossed the boy's mind.

"Ah, I see you've finally decided to surface." Sebastian stood in the doorway, that smile was still there.

Sapphire eyes widened. They boy's small hands clutched at the blankets.

"What do you want with me?" Ciel demanded.

"Want with you? I don't want anything from you." The man's smile changed. Somehow salty water stung the young boy's eyes. That smile held no deceit, not a hint of the devious smile he'd seen before. "Ciel? Are you all right?"

Sebastian moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I...I.." Ciel berated himself for stuttering and being weak. Why? Why was it that this man had to look like him?

"_Papa?" _

_A small child in a coal black suit. A single white Sterling Sliver rose arranged 'just so' in the breast pocket. A woman in scarlet refused to cry. So would he. _

_Papa. _

_My tears have dries up like a river in a drought. _

So why has the monsoon come?

This man had no right to see his tears. Ciel raised his head slightly, just to see that worried expression again. His mind went blank. Sebastian blinked surprised to find the dusty-blue haired boy clutching his shirt, his head buried in the fabric.

Ruby eyes blinked shut. Was it so hard, just to accept a meal? Yes. It would appear it was, especially as it came in the form of a small child. Women, that was easy, he felt no remorse for them. After all they wanted something from him. But this human didn't. All those brilliant midnight blue eyes wanted was some one who cared. Just then Sebastian did something he rarely did, he acted on impulse, pulling the child closer to him. He held him in a similar way that he might hold a demon child. Slowly the sobs dissolved into small damp hiccups. Cradling the boy in one arm Sebastian reached for the mug on the bed side table.

"Here, drink, you'll feel better for it."

Ciel didn't protest snuggling closer to the man the mug gripped tightly in his delicate hands.

No, he would wait for someone else, some lust crazed woman perhaps. But for now, what to do?

As soon as the tall man left with that boy the bar man was suspicious. The kid had been coming in his bar at night for months and no parent had ever come to collect him. That night should be no exception. The only thing he could think of was that the man had not been a parent or guardian, and in that case. The bar man reached for the phone, dialing nine nine nine.

Ten minutes later the police car pulled up outside the bar. After describing the events that had occurred and the appearance of both the man and the young boy as best as he could the police constable thanked him and left.

"We have a face recognition for the boy." One of the officers informed the constable.

"And?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, thirteen years old, adopted by the Trancy's three years ago."

"Trancy huh? Trust those rich brats to lose a kid. Well we'd better inform them that he's missing and that we're looking into it."

"Yes Sir." The officer turned to the phone number directory, flicking through a few pages until he found the number he was looking for.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Rin... "Hello, Alois Trancy speaking, can I help you?" _

A kid? The officer shook his head, rich people these days.

"Can I speak to one of your parents?"

"_Nope, sorry they're busy." _

"Are they in? This is a police call so it's kind of important."

"_Yep they're in. But sorry still can't help you."_

"Look, this is very important, I need to speak to your parents." The officer was getting just a little annoyed.

"_So you've said. Sorry no can do. Byeeeeee..." _

"Bloody kid hung up on me!" The officer glared at the offending phone.

"I guess well have to pay a visit to Trancy manor then." The constable replied calmly.

If the look on the officer's face was anything to go by, he'd rather be doing street patrol.


End file.
